mchorrorskinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackpot
I will start of with my own OC Jackpot this is his story: This is the story of my life, so you better listen carefully! I used to have a normal and boring life, just living happily with my parents and my younger brother, I always loved video games (especially from Nintendo) and I can't live without music, but one day my father happend to have cancer. He died 3 months later. From that moment, my life became horrible. First my mother became very paranoid and after that she got abusive towards me and my little brother. I never had any friends because I have autism and people are worthless. After a few years I went to high school, hoping I would get some friends there, but of course I got no friends because humans are sickening beings. A year had passed and I got bullied every day, sometimes just being attacked by those bullies for no reason (I'm not going to give their names away because saying their names out loud is more credit then they deserve) and i got broken more and more, there was no one who cared about me, even my own little brother didn't, he just annoyed me whenever he could. One day I played a new game I had bought on my Nintendo DS, it was called Inazuma Eleven, it was a soccer game with a lot of weird teams and awesome special moves and stuff like that, I really enjoyed playing it. The first team you really battle honestly, was called Occult Academy and it had a lot of monster like players, I instantly noticed the goalkeeper because of his awesome ice hockey mask, his move gave away that he was a psychopath since it's called Killer Blade. Years later I played a game on my tablet called Family Guy the quest for stuff, it was around halloween (my favorite time of the year) and then those games always have special halloween themes, so did this one. After I played for a while I got a character called Jason Voorhees and after doing a little bit of research, it seemed he was from a horror movie called Friday the 13th, he also had such an awesome ice hockey mask. A few months had passed and then suddenly when I was heading home, Fred (the leader of the bullies) had a knife and attacked me with it, he went directly for my face, leaving me with a heavily mutilated right half of my face but just before he could go for my left half, the principal got him off of me. That afternoon I went to the mall to look for something to cover up my face wounds, then after searching for a while I found an ice hockey mask, so of course I took it since I love ice hockey masks because of Nathan and Jason. When I came home that afternoon I grabbed my metallic looking Swiss pocket knife which I still had from a vacation to Spain from when my father was still alive to protect myself from Fred and his gang when they would attack me again. The next day was another horrible schoolday and at the end of the day Fred came again and then he stole my mask, then I snapped and attacked him with my knife. First I stabbed him in his spine, then in his throat, after that I sliced both of his wrists and I ended it by stabbing him where his heart was, piercing his vital organ. The rest of his gang first just stood there, but after a few seconds of starring in disbelief, they attacked me as well. Anthony, Freds right hand man, stabbed my left eye, pulled it out and cut it off, this made me so pissed that I killed ach and every one of them until there was only one left. His name was Tim and he was only part of the gang to not be bullied himself, he was also the only one who didn't attack me after killing Fred, but I didn't care. Tim ran home, hoping I wouldn't be able to kill him there but I just grabbed my bike and followed him to his home silently. Tim went inside and locked the front door as soon as he arrived at his home and it was still afternoon, so I decided that it was a better idea to go sit down in the bushes near his house. The sun had finally set after waiting for a few hours. Tim was still shocked from what had happened (I think) so he went to bed pretty early hoping that getting some sleep would do him some good. I grabbed my chance and started to inspect the house and it was surprisingly easy to get inside, since the back door was unlocked. The first thing I saw when I sneaked in was that Tim's older sister and her friends were pooling. I quietly went upstairs. I searched the rooms upstairs for Tim's room. I was lucky because it was the second room and his parents weren't at home. I sneaked inside, my knife ready to attack and I was lucky once again since Tim was already laying face down so his spine was easy to reach. I held my knife ready to attack. He was trying to scream as soon as I stabbed him in the back, but he had too much pain. I pulled out my knife and turned him around, stabbing him in the throat almost instantly. The little bit of sound he made was now completely gone, so I just went on to slicing his wrists. Just before stabbing him in the heart I said "seems you ran out of luck" which sounded pretty intriguing, at least that's what I thought. I stabbed him in the heart, making his suffering stop. Then I sneaked downstairs again, when I saw Tim's sister and her two friends again. For some reason I went inside the room and said in the most intriguing tone i could "you ran out of luck" before killing one of the two friends. The other two were frozen in place out of shock. I took my advantage and killed them as quick as i could. My empty eye socket was still slightly bleeding when I saw the billiard ball 8. I thought back to my new catchphrase when it hit me. Jackpot! A brilliant name I thought to myself, then I took the ball and placed it in my empty eye socket. After that I walked outside heading home. Luckily, my mother wasn't there when I finally arrived at home. I went to my room and grabbed my favorite card deck (I liked it because it was rather small), my 8 different dices, one with 3 sides, one with 4, one with 6, one with 8, 2 with 10 sides, 1 of them 1 upon to 10, the other 10 upon to 100, 1 with 12 sides and finally one with 20 sides. I also 1 of every color of both kinds of pokerchips I had. After gathering my stuff, I went to my brothers room to say goodbye. He was already fast asleep so I didn't want to wake him up, so I wrote "farewell my little brother" on the wall using Tim's blood.I never returned. so now I told you my story, but it seems you ran out of luck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! goodnight my friend! ~Jackpot~ Category:Creepypasta